


The Hook-Up Pool

by pann_cake



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pann_cake/pseuds/pann_cake
Summary: Elias actually rolled his eyes, and Seth scowled at him but his face was burning. “You can’t see your face when you look at him, but I do. And so does everyone else. There’s actually a betting pool going for when you two are gonna hook up, but I’m not in it because I said it’s definitely already happened. Right?”





	The Hook-Up Pool

**Author's Note:**

> [A Drinking Song, by William Butler Yeats](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/50337/a-drinking-song)
> 
> "Wine comes in at the mouth  
> And love comes in at the eye;  
> That’s all we shall know for truth  
> Before we grow old and die.  
> I lift the glass to my mouth,  
> I look at you, and I sigh."

“Rollinnnnns!”

Seth never thought he’d see the day when his name was sung at him while accompanied by the strumming of an acoustic guitar. He turned, eyebrows raised, to see Elias sauntering towards him down the hallway, singing as he went. 

“What’s up, Dave Matthews?” Seth teased. It didn’t phase Elias though, who finished up his melody with one last dramatic strum of chords, then grinned at him. 

“A bunch of us are going out tonight,” he said. Raw was winding down, and usually Seth just went back to his hotel room to pass out, or got back on the road, depending on the night. But with the holidays coming up, groups of them were starting to form for little outings more and more often. “I heard you’re into that sort of thing, but we’ve never actually partied together which is a _damn_ shame.”

Seth just shook his head, chuckling. “Who’d you hear that from, Xavier?” Sometimes his past sins still followed him around, no matter what he did. “I don’t really party anymore, man. Sorry.”

Elias huffed like he was offended. “What are you gonna do instead? Go play X-Box by yourself?”

“First of all, fuck you.” Seth couldn’t help laughing a little, though. Elias was weird, but Seth liked him. “Second, I told Ambrose I’d drive him to In-N-Out for burgers and fries.”

Elias just narrowed his eyes at him. “You guys back together?”

“Um-- _what_?”

“Don’t play _coy_ ,” Elias went on, while Seth’s eyes got bigger and bigger. “We all see you two around each other. You’re not very subtle.”

“Wait, hold on.” Seth had to shake himself out of his speechless stupor. “We were never together,” he insisted. “And we’re not together now. We’re just...friends.”

“ _Uh huh_.” Elias actually rolled his eyes, and Seth scowled at him but his face was burning. “You can’t see your face when you look at him, but _I_ do. And so does everyone else. There’s actually a betting pool going for when you two are gonna hook up, but I’m not in it because I said it’s _definitely_ already happened. Right?”

“I’m gonna kill you.” It was all Seth could manage to say, before he backtracked. “What do you mean my face? What do I do?”

“You’re an idiot,” Elias said, slinging his guitar up over his shoulder. “Love comes in at the eye, man. _At the eye_.”

Dean chose that particular moment to come bounding around the corner, bags in hand, looking for Seth. “There you are! You’re so fucking slow. You promised me fries, let’s go,” he begged, sliding up next to him and slapping Seth on the ass to get him moving. 

Seth turned beet red, and Elias just raised one eyebrow at him. He leaned in towards Seth to whisper conspiratorially. “I’m putting my money on tonight,” he said with a wink, then leaned back to give Dean a little salute. “Have fun, boys.”

“Fries!” was all Dean said in response, grabbing Seth’s wrist and dragging him back down the hallway towards the parking garage. 

Seth was quiet the whole time, watching Dean shove their luggage into the back of the car. Dean closed the trunk and then turned to look at him quizzically. 

“Why’re you lookin’ at me like that?” he asked, and Seth just rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, wondering what the hell his face was doing. 

“Nothing, I’m not,” he insisted, knowing how lame it sounded. 

“Did that guitar dude say something to you? I’ll punch his lights out.”

Seth waved a hand dismissively. “No, no, he’s cool. You don’t need to punch anyone. Please.”

Dean just shrugged, letting it go. “Alright. Let’s go, princess, I ain’t got all night!”

Seth found himself blushing again, and it was _horrifying_. “Stop calling me that.” 

He settled behind the wheel, with Dean chuckling to himself next to him. Seth looked over at him, feeling warm and happy just being with him, thinking about how this was so much better than going out partying. Dean caught his gaze and smiled back at him brightly, his eyes practically twinkling with it, and Elias’s words rang in Seth’s head. 

_Love comes in at the eye, man._

He started driving, his face burning again, though luckily it was too dark to notice and Dean was already rambling about something and not paying attention to Seth’s stupid face that kept betraying him. What gave it the right, honestly? He shook his head and focused on the road and Dean’s voice, trying to push away all thoughts about the fact that their coworkers were betting money on when they’d hook up. Stupid Elias, putting these stupid thoughts in his head. 

When he looked over at Dean while they were waiting in the drive-thru line, seeing the utter glee on Dean’s face at the prospect of greasy food, Seth realized that maybe Elias was right after all. The way Dean was looking at him...

“You okay, dude?” Dean asked, his voice gentle for once, concerned. 

Seth just smiled softly at him and reached out to put his hand on top of Dean’s in between their seats. “Yeah, I’m good,” he said, and Dean turned his hand up so their fingers could lace together. “Everyone thinks we’re dating,” he muttered without thinking. 

Dean’s grin was cat-like. “Well, lucky for you I’m a cheap date.”

Seth laughed, and didn’t let go of Dean’s hand as he rolled up to the window to order their food. They got back on the highway, but didn’t get far. Dean suggested they make it an actual date, and so Seth pulled off onto the grass on the side of the road and they got out to sit on the hood, looking up at the night sky and sharing Dean’s fries. 

“So, what did he say to you?” Dean asked into the quiet, and Seth sighed. He knew Dean saw right through him. 

“He said I give you a _look_ ,” he sighed, and Dean just started cackling at him. Seth threw a fry at his head. 

“Well, you _do_ ,” Dean went on. “You’re like that cat emoji with the hearts for eyes.”

“No I’m _not_.”

“It’s okay,” Dean said, bumping him with his shoulder. “I think it’s cute.”

“I hate you,” Seth said, a soft tease in his voice. 

Dean just grinned again and hooked a hand behind Seth’s neck. “Liar,” he murmured, leaning in to press their lips together. 

The empty fry box fell to the ground as they leaned into each other, and the last thought Seth had before his mind went pleasantly blank was that maybe Elias deserved to win that hook-up pool after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly one-shot that came into my brain, because I really love Elias and find him to be a GEM. He and Ambrollins need to interact more on my tv. Someone make this happen.


End file.
